Eden (summon)
(French: Orbital) is a summon exclusive to Final Fantasy VIII. Although it is debated what the exact nature of Eden is, the name and design indicate a link to the "Gardens", a theme in the game. It is the most powerful Guardian Force. Obtaining Eden Eden is found at the Deep Sea Research Center. After defeating Bahamut, the player will be able to head deeper underwater. Below the surface, players will encounter Ultima Weapon if they have enough steam power left to reactivate the excavation site. Eden can be drawn from Ultima Weapon during battle. Eden can also be drawn from Tiamat in Ultimecia Castle on disc 4. Eternal Breath Eternal Breath 8aLu4N99a5Y Eden can break the damage limit, even without the Boost ability. With all GF abilities learned, the player can easily boost the attack to the full 250, considering it also has the game's longest animation, at 72.6s. At the absolute maximum of its power, Eden can deal 60,000 damage to all enemies. Eternal Breath ignores enemy Spr. Its damage is calculated as follows:[http://www.gamefaqs.com/ps/197343-final-fantasy-viii/faqs/58936 Final Fantasy VIII Battle Mechanics FAQ] : Damage = 100 * Level / 10 + 70 + 250 : Damage = Damage * 265 / 8 : Damage = Damage * 70 / 256 : Damage = Damage * Boost / 100 : Damage = Damage * (100 + SummonMagBonus) / 100 Compatibility The way Eden's compatibility works is unique. Summoning it only raises compatibility slightly, and it also slightly boosts compatibility with every other GF the player has equipped. It also doesn't have a unique compatibility item. Because of these, the only effective way to boost compatibility with Eden is via the LuvLuvG item. Abilities Abilities learned naturally by Eden are listed below: Triple Triad Other Appearances ''Dissidia Final Fantasy/''Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy Etymology The Garden of Eden in the Old Testament of the Bible in the book of Genesis is a paradise God created for his earliest creations, including the first humans, Adam and Eve. Being tricked by the serpent, Adam and Eve ate fruit from the forbidden Tree of Knowledge of Good and Evil and were forever banned from the garden, this event being what some Christian denominations refer to as "the original sin." Also, according to the Ragnarok's origins, the Centra legend of the Dragon Ship, Eden may be the legendary Dragon Ship itself, and it could be assumed that due to the "Garden" theme of the schools, this is the oldest Centra weapon and thus why it carries the name. Gallery Trivia *Even though it may look androgynous, Eden is actually a female. Other than the major tell-tale sign, the feminine form of the needle on the bottom, if one looks near the bottom of the needle, one will see a violet oval on the front. Aside from the female angel motifs on either side of it, within the oval one can make out a woman. Out of all the ultimate summons found at the end of each game, Eden is one of two females, along with Magus Sisters. *''Dissidia Final Fantasy'' has a trading component with the name of "GF Eden". It can be acquired by fighting the Seifer Special Friend Card, Level 100 Ultimecia. It is used to create the Bone Mail. *Eden appears as a fal'Cie in Final Fantasy XIII as the fal'Cie responsible for all of Cocoon's base functions, and Cocoon's capital is named after it. *In the French localization of the game, Eden is renamed Orbital, and Eternal Breath is renamed Otono. *In the Debug Room the Guardian Force is referred as Bartandres. This could possibly hold a link with Barthandelus from Final Fantasy XIII. References it:Eden (invocazione) Category:Guardian Forces Category:Articles With Videos